Te amo mas que nada
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Robin cree que esta estorbando a los mugiwara pero nadie le parece, y menos a 'alguien'


_-Madre, lo he conseguido. Eh encontrado todos los poneglyph, y ahora se el misterio de el siglo vacío. Entonces, como los demás no han conseguido sus sueños, creo que es hora de ir adonde tú._

-Robin…

_Chicos:_

_Creo que es hora de irme, los quiero mucho, por favor, no vayan a buscarme, porque no me encontrarán. Espero que estén bien sin mí. Ahora que cumplí mi sueño, en verdad creo que, les estorbo, así que me iré. Cuídense, hasta luego._

_Robin._

* * *

_-Kenshi-san, adiós._

Robin salió de su cuarto tras dejar esa carta. Encontrándose con Zoro antes de irse del Sunny.

-K… Kenshi…san

-Robin…

-Adiós.

-¿Adiós?

-Sí, adiós…- Robin le dio un tierno beso, tan solo rozando sus labios. Zoro se quedo sorprendido e inmóvil.- Hasta nunca Kenshi-san.

-¿Ro…bin?

Robin se lanzó del barco, cayendo al mar, naturalmente, comenzándose a ahogar.

Zoro tardó en reaccionar pues el beso lo dejó inmóvil, pero en cuanto despertó, se arrojo inmediatamente al agua.

_-Eres una idiota._

Zoro nadaba y nadaba, pero no encontraba a Robin ya que tardó mucho en reaccionar.

* * *

-¡CHICOS!

-Si Nami-swan

-¿Qué quieres Nami?

¡No reaccionen así! ¡Miren esto!- Dijo Nami alterada dándoles la carta de Robin.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo después de ver la carta.

-Mi Robin-chan…

Todos alterados comenzaron a buscar, sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de Zoro, claro sin encontrar nada.

* * *

Zoro seguía nadando, aun teniéndola en vista pero sin alcanzarla, cuando ya no pudo más, casi ahogándose, siguió luchando, no se detuvo, se lleno de fuerzas y la alcanzó, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a nadar a superficie, ya con casi nada de aire.

-¡Robin! ¡No mueras por favor!- Gritó el espadachín llegando a la superficie, alertando a todos los demás y dándose cuenta de donde estaba.

Luffy estiró su mano para alcanzarlo.- ¡Zoro! ¡¿Robin está bien?!

-Si.- Dijo Zoro antes de perder la consiencia.

-¡Zoro!

Robin calló sobre el pecho de Zoro al caer.

-Chopper.- Dijo la débil voz de Zoro.

-¿Qu… Qué pasa?

-Cuida de ella… no de mí.- De nuevo su débil voz.

Ciertamente Zoro se lastimó cuando varias medusas y erizos le picaron. A Zoro le dolía pero no era nada comparado con sus heridas de batalla, a Robin también le picaron algunas y seguía inconciente.

Cuando Zoro despertó estaba en un sillón en la sala de doctor de Chopper.

-¡Robin!- En eso entró Chopper.

-Ya despertaste Zoro, que bien, Robin está en la cama de allá, me dijiste que cuidara de ella, trate mejor de ella que de ti.

-Chopper…. Muchas gracias.

-Zoro.- Dijo Chopper con los ojos cristalizados.

-¿Qué pasa Chopper?

-¿De verdad crees que… Robin esta mejor sin nosotros?...

-No Chopper, yo supongo que no lo pensó bien.

-Yo…- Chopper comenzó a llorar mucho.- Quiero mucho a Robin, y no quiero que estemos lejos de ella.

Zoro abrazó a Chopper.- Yo tampoco Chopper.- Una lagrima salió de un ojo de Zoro. Mientras que sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Robin despertó.

_-Que lindo, creo que, no pensé las consecuencias que tendría mi tontería, no lo hare, nunca nunca más._

-Chopper.- Zoro se levanto de la cama y dejo de abrazarlo.- Supongo que te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por Robin.

-Pues, si ciertamente.

-Entonces no te importara que haga esto ¿verdad?

-¿Qué..?

Zoro se inclino y beso a Robin.- Yo… te amo Robin. Robin estando consiente, solo con sus ojos cerrados fingiendo estar inconsciente aun, se sonrojo un poco.

-Yo también te amo.- Dijo Robin abriendo los ojos, haciendo que Zoro se sonrojara porque lo escuchó.

Zoro y Robin se daban besos, sin importarles nada, ni siquiera Chopper viéndolos, pero no se dieron cuenta de que ya toda la tripulación los veía, cuando llego Sanji…

-¡Marimo!

Zoro dejo a Robin, y se ruborizo al ver toda la tripulación viéndolos.

Sanji comenzó a darle patadas a Zoro y Zoro las respondía con su espada aun en la funda.

-Sanji… yo, amo a kenshi-san, el no hizo nada malo.- Ante tal comentario Sanji se quedo hecho piedra.

El los dejo y toda la tripulación, incluyendo a Chopper se fueron, dejándolos solos.

-Kenshi-san, te amo.

-Yo también te amo Robin.

Se dieron un pequeño pero tierno beso.- Kenshi-san…

-¿Quieres olvidar eso de Kenshi-san? Solo llamame Zoro

-¿Zoro-san?

-No. Solo Zoro.

-¿Zoro?

-Asi esta mucho mejor.

-Entonces, Te amo Zoro.

-Y yo a ti Robin.

* * *

**Bueno pues la verdad espero que les guste este cortito ;3 **


End file.
